pripara_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ai Fujioka
'Ai Fujioka '''is a 15 year old idol and member of the unit "Bouquet"''. ''She was born June 20th and works under Hanna. Bio Being of wealth, Ai was led to believe that problems could be solved just by throwing money at it. But one day she lent someone a hand with their large garden. She was dirty and tired by the time she finished, and didn't look at all ladylike, but she was happy. By the time she got home and took a nap, she found her PriTicket resting in her flower vase. Personality Ai is a quiet ojou full of grace with a mature aura. She is a little spoiled, but she isn't selfish. She is typical and traditional, but quite the airhead just the same. However she knows when to be stern and serious. She is very curious and innocent, and has a tendency to be seen as troublesome or irresponsible by others. She also tries to avoid conflict to keep the peace between others, and can become stubborn or ignorant in such instances. Appearance Ai is tall with a fair complexion. She has sapphire eyes and pale, milk-blue hair worn in a hime cut. Ai in normally depicted in a sundress with a floral print bolero on top, along with sandals or heels. She loves to accessorize, and often wears pearl bracelets and necklaces, a sunhat, gem headbands, or funky-color sunglasses. During the winter Ai will usually wear a long sleeved dress under a long or fancy jacket, along with black leggings or pantyhose and fur-trim boots. For beach visits or baths, Ai can often be found with her hair worn up in a twin-drills. In PriPara Ai remains unchanged. Relations '''Parents - '''Ai's parents are rather uptight and a bit on the snobby side. They do love her, and support her idoling, but they tend to come off as goofy and embarrassing. As it turns out, they only put on their snobby behaviors with business contacts to look more professional. 'Hyakunichisou "Hyakun" Tachibana - 'Hyakun finds Ai to be annoying, although she often acts hypocritical when it comes to scolding or chastising her. She is slightly envious of her family relationship, but tolerates her for Bara's sake. 'Bara Himura - 'Ai treats Bara like a sister and loves attention from her. 'Hanna - 'Hanna does not really interact with Ai very often, as she does not think Ai needs her as much as the other two do. She tends to scold Ai though, if the other two mention something bad she may have done outside of PriPara. Coords For any Bouquet performances she uses the brand Spring Bloom. Known Coords *Princess Leaf - the recolor of Bara's first theme dress, ''Princess Thorn. *Royal Petal - Her first theme dress under the unit. Songs *Sleepy Petal - personal song *Promise Parade - unit song Making Drama *Spring Festival - For Bouquet *Floral Wreath - Another unit Making Drama *Gem Shower - Personal Making Drama Quotes Trivia *Ai's theme colors are white with accenting of purple. *She is represented by a Wisteria. **Like Bara and Hyakuun, it can be found in her name, which entirely translates as Indigo Wisteria Ridge. *Ai thinks Kuma is very cute. She often hugs or holds him if she happens to spot him. *Ai loves blueberry shortcake. *Her symbol is a diamond gem and Wisteria flower. Gallery Category:Chrismh Category:Teens Category:Idols Category:Girls Category:Gentle Category:Twin Tails Category:Unique Cut Category:Hair Color: Blue Category:Eye Color: Pink Category:Pale Skin Category:Average height Category:Star Category:Ojou-Sama User Category:Flowers Category:Bouquet Category:Dresses Category:Sandals Category:Jacket Category:Characters